


Making Love

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Carl already knew, Lip and Fiona realise Mickey is in for the long run, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Fiona and Lip chat excessively about Ian and Mickey's sex life. Carl corrects them by saying the don't fuck, the couple makes love.





	

Fiona and Lip were giggling about Ian and Mickey's sex life. It was no secret that through their teenage years and Ian's hyper sexuality, they couple were always fucking.

It had even turned into an ongoing gag as every one Lip and Fiona knew had caught them together. All the Alibi regulars grimaced and nodded slowly when Lip asked. Fiona found herself questioning every one from Sheila to Chuckie to old Ethel, who all admitted they had caught the steamy act.

Lip scrunched up his face to share another gossipy anecdote. 'The amount of times I have seen Ian going to fucking town eating Mickey Milkovich's ass...' he shuddered heavily. Lip only had himself to blame as he instinctively felt the need to visualise the already vivid memory. Fiona understood exactly and she exclaimed 'I was fucking five minutes into a conversation with Ian the other day, then he made an awful moan and I realised Mickey was on his knees under the table and had been sucking him off the whole time!'

They both continued to chat animatedly and did not notice Carl enter the room. Only when he flopped his body down dramatically, were they alerted of their little brother's presence. Fiona gave Lip a silent look which begged him to shut the fuck up. Lip rolled his eyes communicating he wasn't stupid, Carl used to have so many questions on gay sex, he was not opening that can of worms again. 

Carl was not fazed as after a few enlightening talks with a high Mickey, all his guy on guy sex inquiries had been answered. Carl commented casually 'Ian and Mickey don't fuck.'

Lip glared at Fiona who thought Carl was too fucking old to be having this conversation. Fiona started to explain 'sweetie, just because they are both boys-' Carl cut the off with a loud 'what the fuck? I shared a room with their horny asses for years, I know what they do when they think I'm asleep.'

Lip jabbed his stupid brother and asked 'why are you saying the don't fuck then, idiot?' Carl said 'they used to fuck,' he paused them shared 'now they make love.'

Fiona opened her mouth then shut it immediately. Lip looks dubious 'no they don't.' He had seen many compromising and kinky situations, but making love? Lip would put money on Mickey downright refusing.

Carl nodded feeling like the most intelligent Gallagher for once 'I'm serious. Made love the first time when Ian was 17.' Fiona voiced Lip's disbelief 'I've seen them fuck more times then I could count, they don't make love.'

Carl rolled his eyes at his two older siblings like there were ridiculous. 'Yeah, they get horny fuck like animals and get caught, but why would they let anyone see them make love?'

Lip frowned as he never made love. That was some deep shit and even when he had been in love, it was always just banging. He asked Carl curiously 'you have seen it?'

Carl said 'all the time. I remember when Mickey came out they did it. Mickey cleaned all of their blood and said they couldn't bang with broken ribs and split lips. But Ian whispered here, I'll show you how, just have to take it slow and Mickey said quietly I love you so fucking much Ian, I don't give a shit what any one else thinks, what you and I have makes me fucking free. Then Ian said fuck Mickey, you're my everything, thank you so much for being brave. Then they held hands and fucked really really slowly. I'm pretty sure Ian started to cry because Mickey shushed him and wiped his tears.'

Fiona and Lip sat still as they were shocked by the passionate and love filled story. Lip cast his mind back to the broken and sore matching bodies he saw after the infamous pub brawl. Fiona couldn't stop herself imaging the hushed intimacy, wet tears and slow thrusting. She had only ever made love with Jimmy and it was the most intense and sensual sexual experience she could remember. All walls were stripped back and the vulnerability was impossible to ignore.

Carl felt proud he had challenged some misconceptions. He had grown up seeing Ian and Mickey's love blossom and thought after all the years they had been together, he believed people should take them more seriously. Carl stood up and mumbled about going to meet his girlfriend but neither of the other two listened. 

When he left Fiona and Lip looked at each other. Lip said plainly 'fuck.' Fiona nodded 'they have been doing it since he was 15... could make sense.'

Lip nodded and questioned 'you seen them when they think they are alone or feel safe?' Fiona smiled brightly 'yeah, Mickey can't keep his hands off him. Strokes his cheek, rests his hand on thigh, plays with his hair.' She knew Ian had always pushed the Milkovich's boundaries, but his background, raising and family made his hesitation valid. Still, Mickey couldn't always hide their strong bond and every one had seen stolen glimpses.

Lip said 'how are they so in love?' He knew Ian deserved it the most. His little brother was always so kind and silently strong, Lip was happy Ian found someone who could make him giggle. 

Fiona laughed 'beats me, think it's too optimistic that they could last?' The question had been lingering in the air for some time. Mickey seemed not to be going anywhere and Ian was never seen without him.

Lip bit his lip and hated to admit 'no, I don't think it is. Seem like they are fucking made for each other.' Fiona nodded as she knew Ian wouldn't ever say but he believed in all that soulmate bullshit. So had she once upon a time, when Jimmy/Jack/Steve whisked her off her feet but she landed with a bruise when she got dropped from the clouds.

Lip had never understood Ian's romantic nature, sure he had always been a sexual deviant, but his full intentions of love had always made Lip's eyes roll.

But maybe though, Mickey was the one who consistently there for Ian, even when no one else noticed it.


End file.
